vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Granny Gerheit
Granny Gerheit also known as the "Traveling Armory", is a human woman working as a Weaponsmith. She seems to be a personal friend to D as he is one of her best customers if not the best. Makes her appearance in Throng of Heretics. Appearance A wrinkly voice called out from the center of the corpse-littered square. It was that of a woman. From the other side of the wall a little old woman in a green and brown camouflage outfit was rising straight in the air. The silver box on her back must've had an exhaust nozzle somewhere to the rear where the group couldn't see. Beneath her, the air churned and eddied. The old woman also showed her teeth as she grabbed a lever projecting out in front of her from the box. Though Pikk drew his firearm, the old woman still grinned as she started to climb, swiftly reaching an altitude of over a hundred yards, where she looked down at the people on the ground as if she were a glaring god. A tingle of turbulence shook her deeply wrinkled face. The hand grasping the lever moved feverishly. It was a few seconds later that the old woman began a slow descent. Until she vanished behind the pile of corpses, her face was etched with a glum expression. To the rear of the mountain of corpses a fairly wide path had been left, possibly as a means of escape. As for why it was so wide in the center of a thirty-foot clearing was parked a metallic wagon. It wasn't horse-drawn. There was a cylinder as long as two horses hitched, end to end, that had wheels attached to it. While the top of what would've been horses' backs had white vapor rising from it. The holes in its top were arranged in two rows of six each, which discharged surplus steam generated within the cylinder. This was something many a Frontier farmer coveted―a steam driven wagon. As the vehicle to the rear was a covered wagon, they couldn't see inside, but from the size of it, it seemed it could haul quite a bit of cargo and still have room to bed down inside it. Having set down the jetpack she'd had on her back, the old woman flexed her shoulders and looked up at the four riders. "Welcome". she said, holding the hem of her long, flowery skirt as she curtseyed. At her feet fell a single glittering disk. It made a hard metallic *ching!*. "A―ha, generous as always, I see." Bracing one hand on the small of her back, Granny Gerheit made a great production of picking up the gold coin. After a glance at it, she grinned and said. "A thousand dalas Aristocrat Coin―what were you planning on doing, starting a war or something?" Hers was a daring smile. Personality She is a very wily woman quick to take the measure of people, creatures, and situation involving them instantly. She is very adept with making and using weapons of all types. She can use and make them like they are just extensions of herself. She is a skilled instructor, she easily communicates the use, ins and outs, style and make up, of all her wares even to a lay person with no experience with them, all in a stylish and entertaining presentation. It shows she has been doing her craft for a long time and is very comfortable and able to transmit that comfort to others. She is also very honest.....but she isn't so honest that she won't enter into negotiations for a price above market value apparently. With Left Hand the two seem to bicker and banter like an old married couple. They playfully get digs in on each other while subtly complimenting each other all the while. Their interactions seem to entertain each other and all those around them, including D who seems more amused than even his usual beaming smile would allow. The two seem to enjoy the attention and revel in the little time they are in each other's presence. Biography As her nick name says she is a traveling armory, dealing in weapons, transportation, stealth, reckon, from weapons of the Nobility, to human weapons of antiquity. She has had many past dealings with D and seems to have formed a strong friendship. She shows up in the story at D's request when he wants to gear up with some equipment he himself would rarely use. It was mainly to arm those in the group with him. D is very generous giving her a thousand dala aristocrat coin upon her showy arrival, where she has fun killing a mound of creatures to display her ability along with the weapons she has in her inventory. She puts a good scare into Pikk and Annette with a large explosion of fire works after showing off with her jet pack. She instructs Pikk, Annette, and D on her weapons on hand while installing a micro chip on Annette that D requested to track her. During the discussion Annette is snobby about having to use weapons at all as if she is above it. She then fires D for being "worthless" in her point of view despite the complete opposite being true for her, with D only trying to help her. Granny is horrified at the lack of smarts in the "woman" and her utter lack of experience and knowledge or any common sense. She then gears up Pikk with a mecha horse along with a Nobility portable bunker for Hiryuu. She later makes her leave. Powers and Abilities She is a highly skilled weapons expert, crafter, presenter, instructor, and seller. Though she is aged she is physically able and strong enough to take on even those at the peek of physical strength and ability and at the very least hold her own especially if she has her weapons on hand. Transportation Jetpack Steam Driven Wagon Cyborg Horse Mecha Horse Equipment Submachine Gun- Pikk gets this from Granny Gerheit. As she says earlier Weighs roughly three and a half pounds, fires one hundred twenty rounds of 1.2 mm ammo. The muzzle's small, and you can't aim long range like a rifle, but it'll hit any target within fifty yards. no matter how small. Might take you a hundred rounds to do it, is all. As long as you're pulling the trigger, bullets come out. I don't care if you're the worst shot in the world, you can probably kill thirty people before you empty the magazine. Its a slender gun, the barrel is a foot-long attached to another eight inches or so long of the weapon, with an iron rectangular box set just in front of the grip. She does have two others of the same model she gives to D that have Explosive Rounds and Armor-Piercing Rounds. 30 rounds each. He seems to use the normal rounds though. Armor-Piercing Rounds Explosive Rounds Merovingian Grenade Rifle Revolver Aristocrat Coin Firecrakers Tracking Chip Rubber Belts Silenced Automatic Pistol Nobility Personal-Sized Portable Bunkers Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Weaponsmith